The current spectrum allocation for cellular systems is becoming inadequate in capacity as the number of users and traffic increases. While more frequency bands can be included for the cellular communication, these frequency bands are usually higher in frequency (e.g., 3.5 gigahertz (GHz)-6 GHz) than the traditional cellular bands (e.g., 1100 MHz to 2.5 GHz), typically larger in contiguous bandwidth (e.g., up to 400 MHz) compared to the typical maximum of 20 MHz, and often unpaired such that only one band may be available for transmission and reception.